1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ordnance casings and particularly to a bomb casing having a vented base plug for providing a controlled burn of explosive material in the bomb casing to prevent an explosion from occurring in the event that the bomb casing is exposed to a high temperature environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insensitive munitions have become very important in national defense technology. Many weapons developed in the past did not take into account all of the severe environments that a weapon may encounter during its lifecycle. These environments may include fast burning, excessive heat, impact with bullets and fragments, etc. Many current warhead designs have a case and a closure that has no venting ports or stress risers to allow the explosive to burn or relieve internal pressure resulting from severe heating environments. When such warheads are exposed to a fire, such as could occur on the deck of an aircraft carrier, there is sufficient heat transfer to the explosive material inside of the bomb casing to cause an explosion of the bomb. This could cause significant damage to military systems and serious injury or even death to individuals in proximity to the bomb.
Previous attempts to produce insensitive munitions neither provide a cover to prevent tampering nor cover all hazards of electromagnetic radiation to ordnance and issues related to electrostatic discharge. Prior art devices also fail to provide sealing for high external case pressures that can exist when ordnance is submerged in water.